In recent years, it has become commonplace for a user to acquire content such as videos, sound and the like from a content server via the Internet and to consume the content at a user terminal. Methods for acquiring content include playback systems, in which the whole of content is downloaded from a server and the content is played after the download has completed, and streaming systems, in which content is played while being downloaded from a server. As a result of communication speeds drastically improving and online storage services such as cloud services being provided, consumption of streaming systems has become predominant recently.
When a user is trying to stream content, the user is authenticated beforehand, a token is issued in accordance with an authentication result, and the user may use the token to access the content server (see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2013-229644